familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Con Heiress
Con Heiress is an episode of Family Guy. Synopsis Brian pretends to care about a wealthy near-death old woman, so he can inherit her riches, when she dies. Meanwhile, Herbert falls in love with Peter. Plot Stewie sees Brian's picture in a society photograph in the paper and learns that he's been dating the rich older women. When he later also sees Brian sporting an expensive but out-of-style watch fob, he decides to get in on the action himself and they agree to try not to sabotage each other. But when they both set their sights on the most moneyed woman in town while at the Newport Yacht Club, they start to hover around in case her elderly husband should pass. However, they find the husband is really Quagmire who is also waiting for her to die. Tired of catering to her, Quagmire agrees to a split if they can hasten her death but suggests they butt out if they can't handle it. When the news reports that she died suddenly of a heart attack, Quagmire warily credits them for carrying out the deed and hands over their half to her estate. During probate, they find she was millions of dollars in debt that they are now responsible for. Despite this, they celebrate still being alive as it is revealed that the heiress has faked her death to escape her debt and that she is really Meg in disguise, who celebrates the fact that it was another one of her episodes. Meanwhile, Lois insists on Peter mowing the lawn and he agrees to teach Chris how to do it. But when Herbert sees him from the rear in his shorts, he believes him to be another teenager and offers Chris $600 to bring over his 'friend' to mow his lawn. Even when he meets him in person, he doesn't recognize Peter as an adult. Herbert soon begins focusing his attentions on him and Chris begins to feel ignored. He finally has enough of Peter goofing off while he works and they start to fight in front of Herbert, tearing their clothes off in the process. But when Chris calls him "dad," he realizes he's made a huge error and explodes. However, Herbert's dog Jesse gathers up a shred of him and plants it, allowing him to regrow in the manner of Groot from Guardian's of the Galaxy. Characters Major Roles *Peter Griffin *Chris Griffin *Herbert the Pervert *Brian Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Glenn Quagmire *Meg Griffin *Evangeline Pearl *Pip *Pop Minor Roles *Lois Griffin *Jesse *Cleveland Brown *Joe Swanson *Tom Tucker *Corey *Rufus Xavier Sasparilla *James William Bottomtooth III (Mentioned) *The Friends of Distinction (Deleted Scene) *Frederick (Deleted Scene) *Seamus Levine (Cameo; Deleted Scene) *Bonnie Swanson (Voice Only) *Donna Tubbs-Brown (Voice Only; Deleted Scene) Trivia *Corey joins ISIS. *Herbert doesn't know who Peter is, despite them having interacted many times before. *Pip's full name is given as "Margaret Woolworth Carrington von Schumacher Chanel Astor Livingston Compte de Saint-Exupery Mountbatten Windsor Armani Roosevelt Von Trap Wykeham Hearst Montgomery Rothschild Johnson & Johnson Twilsworth Dolce Gabana Von Zweiger II Montgomery de la Roche Geico Vanderbilt Lannister van Burean Butterworth How I Met Your Mother Wrigley Louise-Dreyfus Ludwig Morgan Stanley Dumont Lamborghini Forbes Higby Winthrop Chanel Remy Martin Fitzwilliam Kennedy Motel 6 Fairchild Brook Pritzker Davenport von Stolen Monty Python Ellisworth Aston Martin Haverbrook Ziff Lauder Hilton DuPont Kincade Winslow Coors Oviatt Marlboro Pembroke Huffington Bush Mellon Sinclair Mellencamp Starbucks van Dyke III Montgomery Marriott Barrington Chatsworth Big League Chew Chesterfield Kensington Booth Bishop Longbottom Nottingham Meisterbürger Bürgermeister Tudor Hapsburg Rockefeller Onassis". *Seth MacFarlane won an Emmy for his outstanding voice performance in this episode. Cultural References *The title is a reference to "Con Air". This episode's plot involves Brian and Stewie conning and heiress to a big company out of her money. *The 1960's band, "The Friends of Distinction" danced around in Peter's unmowed lawn and sang "Grazing in the Grass". *Herbert explains "Great Caesar's Ghost!" This is a common expression, used in reference to the death of Roman emperor, Julius Caesar. *Herbert calls his camping tent "Fort Dicks", in reference to the army support base, Fort Dix. *Every part of Margaret's last name is a reference to a big name company, wealthy family, famous person, or popular product. **"Woolworth" is a reference to The F.W. Woolworth Company, the pioneering company of 99¢ stores. **"Carrington" is a reference to Carrington College, a high-class series of private preparatory colleges. **"Shumacher" is the last name of the famous German racecar driver, Michael Schumacher. **"Chanel" is the name of a successful fashion company. **"Astor" refers to The Astor Family, a rich family, related to John Astor, one of the richest people in history. **"Livingston" is possibly referring to the first name of Livingston Taylor, a famous singer and songwriter. **"Compte de Saint" is a reference to Sount of St. Germain, a European aristocrat. **"Saint-Exupery", which clashes with the previous name, is a reference to Antonie de Saint Exupery, a French aristocrat. **"Mountbatten-Windsor" is the surename of the male descendants of Queen Elizabeth. This is odd, since Pip is a female, but then again, she might underwent this surname, when marrying Pop. **"Armani" is another big company. **"Roosevelt" is a reference to U.S. President, Teddy Roosevelt. Either that or Franklin D. Roosevelt. **"Von Trap" is the last name of the wealthy family from The Sound of Music. **"Wykeham" is the name of a classy English Village. **"Hearst" relates to Hearst Communications". **"Montgomery" is used three times. This is just because "Montgomery" is a generic rich person name. It might be a reference to the middle name of Mr. Burns from The Simpsons. **"Rothschild" is the last name of anotherrich family **"Johnson & Johnson" is a big name company. **"Disney" is a reference to a multimedia conglomerate **"Dolce Gabbana" is a reference to Dolce & Gabbana, a fashion company. **"Walmart" is the biggest company in the world, at least in terms of the amount money it makes. **"Volkswagen" is a big-name car company. **"Geico" is an auto-insurance company. **"Vanderbilt" refers to the Vanderbilt University . **"Lannister" is the last name of the fictional character, Lord Tywin Lannister from Game of Thrones. **"Van Buren" is the last name of U.S. President, Martin Van Buren. **"Butterworth" is likely a reference to the last name of the English orchestral composer, "George Butterworth". It could also be a reference to Mrs. Butterworth syrup, calling back to a cutaway in "A House Full of Peters". **"How I Met Your Mother" is a TV show. **"Dubble Bubble" is a super popular bubble gum. **"Louis-Dreyfus is the last name of famous actress and comedian Julia Louis-Dreyfus, best known for her work as Elaine Seinfeld. **"Ludwig" is a reference to famous pianist, "Ludwig Von Beethoven". **"Morgan Stanley" is a baking company. **"DuMont" is a reference to Allen B. DuMont, the inventor of color television. **"Lamborghini" is a highly-expensive car. **"Forbes" is a widely-read magazine. **"Zuckerberg" refers to Mark Zuckerberg, the creator of FaceBook. **"Winthrop" refers to the Winthrop University, with a successful professional basketball team. **"Winfrey" is the last name of talk show host,Oprah Winfrey. **"Remy Martin" is another big name company. **"Fitzwilliam" is a reference to another preparatory school, known as Fitzwilliam College **"Kennedy" is the last name of U.S. President, John F. Kennedy. **"Motel 6" is another big name car company. **"Pornhub" is one of the world's most visited porn websites. **"Fairchild" references to Fairchild Semiconductor International Inc. **"Pritzker" is the last name of a billionaire politician, J.B. Pritzker. **"Davenport" is a college. **"Apple" is a multinational phone company, that invented the Iphone. **"Monty Python" is an comedy group **"Ellsworth" is some other company. **"Aston Martin" is a car company, not to be confused with the first "Aston" in her name. **"Burns Quimby Scorpio Ziff" are all the last names of rich characters from The Simpsons. These would be Mr. Burns, Mayor Quimby, Hank Scorpio, and Artie Ziff, respectively. **"Spongebob" is a reference to SpongeBob SquarePants. One of the most famous and long-running children's cartoons in the world, and a cash cow for Nickelodeon. **"Hilton" could either be a reference to the hotel company of the same name or the famous celebrity, Paris Hilton. **"DuPont" is another company. **"Kinkaid" is a college. **"Winslow" is a railway station in England. **"Coors" is a reference to Coors Brewing Company, a famous beer company. **"Oviatt" is a reference to Delmar T. Oviatt Library, a famous, classy, high-praised library. **"Marlboro" is a cigarette company. **"Pembroke" is another fancy college. **"Huffington" is a reference to the widely known political website, The Huffington Post. **"Bush" is a reference to the wealthy family, containing the two U.S. presidents, George H.W. Bush and his son, George W. Bush. **"Mellon" refers to Andrew W. Mellon, a former secretary of The United States, whatever that means. **"Sinclair" is yet another community college, of which she is heir to the fortune of many. **"Mellencamp" refers to famous country singer, John Mellencamp. **"Starbucks" is a famous, successful chain of coffee shops that hipsters hang out in. **"Van Dyke" is a reference to famous successful comedian, Dick Van Dyke, best known for his widely popular comedy series, The Dick Van Dyke Show. **"Marriott" is a reference to Marriott International, a hospitality company. **"Barrington" may be a reference to Barrington Court, an ancient courthouse, where big political events take place. It's been around since the 1550's. It also could be a reference to a rich family within Family Guy, the Barringtons who own the country club. **"Chatsworth" is in reference to the Chatsworth House **"Big League Chew" is a kind ofbubble gum, that they give away at baseball games. **"Chesterfield" is a reference to Chesterfield County, Virginia, a county in Virginia. **"Kensington" is the name of a royal district in London. **"Longbottom" is the last name of Harry Potter character, Neville Longbottom. **"Bottomtooth" is a reference to the recurring Family Guy characters, James William Bottomtooth III, an uppity high-class British guy, with a massive underbite. **"Nottingham" is a city in England. **"Burgermeister Meisterburger" is a fictional character from the classic Christmas special, "Santa Claus is Comin' to Town". He was a rich mayor, who had a lot of money. **"Tudor" is a reference to Tudor Watches, a Swiss watch making company. **"Hapsburg" is a reference to the House of Hapsburg, a very rich and fancy house. **"Rockefeller" is a reference to John F. Rockefeller, a rich guy, who became rich for striking oil. **"Onassis" is a reference to Aristotle Onassis, another extremely rich and famous man. *Herbert sings Mary MacGregor's song, "Torn Between Two Lovers" as well as the song "Conga" by "Miami Sound Machine". *Herbert being a tree is a reference to Groot from "Guardians of the Galaxy". *Brian breaks the fourth wall to say that no "flip joke" can take him and Stewie's money away, which is immediately followed by a flip screen transition, leading to a scene where they lose all their money. This is a reference to a TVTrope known as a "Gilligan Cut", where a character claims that there's no way an event could possibly happen in the future, only to be immediately followed by a scene where that exact event transpires, usually done via "flip transition". *Pip invested all her life savings in a "The Mindy Project" themed amusement park. Continuity *Cleveland works as a mailman, after getting a job as one in "Black in Business". *The front lawn is insanely overgrown. It was previously shown to be less overgrown in the very previous episode, "Big Trouble in Little Quahog". *During Herbert's musical numbers, scenes of himself and Chris from "The Courtship of Stewie's Father", "Chris Cross", "Play it Again, Brian", and "Brian the Bachelor" are shown. Deleted Scenes *Extended version of "Grazing in the Grass", which includes Cleveland trying to get in on the action, only to wake up and realize it was all a dream. *Peter being a zookeeper with really big thighs. *Brian coming home with a diamond encrusted watch and Stewie turning his head again. *Extended dialogue of Chris explaining how Corey joined ISIS. *Peter reminding Chris about Herbert's "Fort Dix" joke. *Stewie explaining life hacks about "Octobering" in random different countries. *Stewie stating what the shocked old ladies are going to do before they do it. *Stewie breaking the fourth wall to segway into a commercial. *The passive aggressive alarm clock suggesting that the guy's wife is cheating on him. *Herbert finding candy behind Peter's ear. *Cutaway about a laughing hyena. *Quagmire saying that he knows how to bang a woman who can bang a dodo bird. *Quagmire asking who Stewie is and Stewie saying how much he loves shopping. *Extended scene of the freshly oiled hinge, where they sing her full name before Quagmire comments on it. Gallery Videos File:Herbert Sings A Soulful Ballad About Chris Season 17 Ep. 8 FAMILY GUY Category:Episodes Category:Season 17 Category:Peter Episodes Category:Chris Episodes Category:Herbert Episodes Category:Brian Episodes Category:Stewie Episodes Category:Meg Episodes Category:Emmy-Winning Episodes